Righting A Wrong
by alwaysbatogether
Summary: One Shot.  Angel's brooding leads him to take action.  Begins days after IWRY and breaks cannon from there.  B/A!


Righting a Wrong

Even after 250 years on this planet I wasn't wise enough to realize how much Buffy would hurt after I left her. I can see better than most any creature in existence yet I remained blind to the fact that she can make her own decisions. I have been judged as a human, a vampire, and a vampire with a soul by those who never took the time to understand my current situation, who never looked past my appearance. I had vowed centuries ago to never do that to anyone I ever cared about. Now I have judged her to be a child incapable of knowing what she really wants.

How do I make up for a mistake this huge that has caused both of us untold heartache? I know that just sitting here, brooding, isn't exactly helping anything right now, but how else do I come up with a plan for correcting this mess I'm in?

If I just show up in Sunnydale she'll probably (rightfully) kick my ass all the way back to L.A. Not to mention that if I go back to her the threat of Angelus will be worse than ever. It is only my fear of letting him free that is keeping my ass in this chair. Okay, well there's a starting point. How do I remove the threat of releasing Angelus while still being able to keep my vampires' abilities in place? That's the whole reason I had that Day swallowed. Has it really only been three days? Anyway, I still have to fulfill my duties as a warrior of the light. Seems life it's time to go back to the source. Back to the Romany clan. Wow, I can't believe I am actually going to willingly look for them.

*** seven months later***

Another 24 hours and I will be talking to the Romany's leader. It's going to be ok. They aren't going to stake me on sight. Their leader has agreed to meet with me because he realizes the value of keeping Angelus locked up eternally. This meeting will go the way I want it to and then I'll be able to take Buffy back in my arms and begin making up for all the mistakes I've made with her. The Romany will realize I will continue to feel and be responsible for Angelus' actions, but there cannot be a possibility of his return. Then…Buffy…

***three months later***

Knock, knock, knock.

"Dawn, I'm getting in the shower could you please let him know I'll be down in like 20 min?" Buffy called.

Mumbling under her breath about having to put up with stupid Riley, Dawn walked over to the door and jerked it open. Her jaw hit the floor. "Oh my god!," she whispered as she jumped into Angel's arms. "Oh my god," she quietly exclaimed again.

"Yes, Dawnie, you already said that," Angel quipped.

"Come in quickly, Angel, I need to talk to you. That is…if you are here to see Buffy on a personal basis?" Dawn asked as she dragged him into the living room while silently thanking all higher powers that her mom was out of town this weekend.

I am. Dawn, what's wrong?

She has a boyfriend that's supposed to be here in like 30 minutes to pick her up for a date. But, Angel, she's not happy at all.

Boyfri…How do you know she's not happy?

She thinks she can hide her true feelings from everyone. And maybe she has the gang fooled, but I know better than that. It's you she cries out for at night. Please, make her happy again.

I'll try Dawn. It is why I am here after all! Angel thanked Dawn and headed upstairs. He could hear Buffy in the shower and headed to her bedroom to surprise her.

...

Buffy got out of the shower and wrapped up in a fluffy white towel. Why did she feel butterflies in her tummy and that tingly sense going up her back? That shower must have been hotter than I thought. It is really fogged up in here. Buffy opened the door leading to her bedroom and stopped short. "Angel.."

"Buffy…oh, my Buffy" he whispered as he walked to her. Unable to resist he leaned in and kissed her softly. The towel around her was not helping him to keep the kiss tame. He deepened the kiss and felt her arms go tightly around his neck as he pulled her flush against his body and closed the door behind her.

Finally needing to breathe Buffy had to break the kiss. "Angel," she started, but he cut her off.

"No, I have to talk first so that you have all the current information to decide where to go from here. Ah...okay…have a seat," he told her as led her to the bed and sat down beside her. With her hands clasped in his he told her "my soul is bound and permanent. Buffy, I need for you to realize and then believe that the biggest reason I actually left was because of my fear that Angelus would return. I know that I can achieve perfect happiness with you…it would only have been a matter of time. I could not take that risk. I could not hurt you, and your friends, like that again. I also understand now that I didn't give you much of a say so in the ending of the relationship. I know I hurt you and I will always be sorry to have caused you pain. Buffy, please try to find it possible to forgive me. I love you and will do anything to prove that to you and to prove that I will never again leave you."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Buffy took a deep breath and let go of Angel's hands. "Angel, I have a boyfriend and a shot at a normal life…

Angel hung his head fearing he was too late.

And you, Buffy continued, are the only one who can save me from the misery of both."

Angel's head whipped around to look her in the eye and he couldn't remember EVER seeing a bigger or brighter smile than the one that graced her face at this moment. Barely able to control his excitement Angel reached out and pulled her to him so he could proceed to kiss her senseless.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang and caused Buffy to pull away from Angel. "I need to go out to dinner with Riley so I can tell him that the relationship is over."

Angel nodded and watched as Buffy began to move around the room getting dressed for her breakup date. As he sat there Angel became more reluctant to let her leave his sight. "Can't you just tell him now, while he's downstairs?"

Buffy, also thinking she really didn't want to leave Angel, smirked as she answered, "I don't want to be away from you either, but he has been good to me and I need to tell him without you and Dawn listening in. I don't want you and Riley to end up fighting either. It will just be easier away from here."

Again, Angel nodded his agreement and laid back on the bed. "I'll be right here waiting on you," he informed her in a husky voice that left no doubt in Buffy's mind as to his intentions for their evening together.

"I'll let Dawn spend the night at a friend's house and will explain everything to Riley before we even order. I'll be back in less than 45 minutes!" Buffy promised.

...

Buffy kept that promise and then spent a night in the arms of her soul mate that completely eclipsed the night of her 17th birthday.


End file.
